DBX Spongebob Squarepants vs Pinkie Pie
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: After seeing some pictures of disrespecting Krabby Patties, Spongebob fights Pinkie for the craziest battle ever! And the two crazy enough as it is.


**NO RULES**

 **JUST BLOODSHED**

 **DBX**

* * *

 **(Krusty Krab)**

Under the sea where everyone is enjoying a beautiful lunch with friends and families at the famous restaurant in the Bikini Bottom, the Krusty Krab, but today is going to be a strange day for our favorite yellow fry cook: Spongebob Squarepants.

"Gonna flip me up some patties, cooking them on the grill is what I love to do best!" Spongebob singed while making few orders.

He really, really loves working at the Krusty Krab, besides other things he loves, smelling the fresh cooking patties while sizzling on the grill and making perfection of the delicious burgers: the Krabby Patty. Never a dull moment in his life whenever he works here, seeing the customs smile enjoying the food and love working with his boss and fellow employee. Mr. Krabs, the boss and owner of the Krusty Krab and creator of the very Krabby we know today. Squidward, the cashier, though he really hates working at the place wanting a better career, but always remains there and always hated Spongebob wishing he would die already. Spongebob is too kind and dense to fully know Squidward's hatred towards him.

It was another day working at the Krusty Krabs, until Patrick Star, the starfish, came running in fear straight towards the kitchen with something in his hand.

"SPONGEBOB?!" Patrick screamed spooked Spongebob jumping up hitting his head to the ceiling and back down to the floor.

"Patrick, what's with all the screaming?" Spongebob asked Patrick stops screaming and went to a dull face.

"… I don't know, I just feel like screaming." Patrick said

Spongebob signs, he really loves his best friend, but sometimes the sea-star can drive him a little crazy though always make his life worthwhile.

"I also wanted to show these crazy pictures I found on your front door." Patrick said seeing the pictures in his hands.

"Maybe later Patrick, I have work to do." Spongebob pointed out as he flips two more patties.

"Well, I just thought you would like to a pink pony stomping and farting on some krabby patties with a sign that says 'I Hate Patties'. Crazy huh?" Patrick asked while chuckling.

"Yeah, you'll have to-A pink pony doing what NOW?" Spongebob freaked out and yelled at the last part. He quickly took the pictures from Patrick and gasps of seeing the horror before his eyes.

One pictures shows the pink pony repeatedly stomping on a krabby patty with one hoof and a small smile on her face.

The second shows what it seems to be the pink pony doing some dancing using some krabby patties as some footstalls, smashing them like she doesn't have a care in the world.

The third shows the pony's butt sticking out in front of a krabby patty while being engulfed by a stinking gas cloud, meaning she has farted on the burger and didn't seem to say excuse me.

The fourth shows the pony smashing a patty with a big hammer.

The fifth shows the pony crushing the patty between her hooves.

The sixth shows the pony dumping garbage on a patty with a cute tiny umbrella.

The seventh and final picture shows the pony simply throwing a krabby patty in the trash can while looking away with her eyes closes.

Seeing all these made Spongebob from scared to burning eyes with rage, literally his eyeballs lit up in flames as he crunches the pictures. He always tries his best to be the most positive even in bad situations and tries to think of the best way to solve problems without trouble, but not today. Spongebob is anger by this so much, the only thing he wants to do is that he wants to teach this pink pony a lesson she'll never forget and more.

"Oh yeah, there's also this weird button that says, 'dimension travel button' probably to where that pink pony is, or in a front line of a Black Friday shopping spree." Patrick said holding a small box with a button on top.

Spongebob immediately swipe the button from his friend's hand and push it, being consume in a white glowing light and disappears in an instant, leaving a confused Patrick alone then decided to go back home to sleep under his rock.

 **(Equestria, Ponyville)**

"Strange, my Pinkie-Sense tells me that a new visitor is coming soon, but I don't see anypony anywhere." Pinkie Pie said to herself.

She was working at her job, Sugarcube Corner, selling and baking some sweets until her whole body began to shake like crazy meaning her Pinkie-Sense is going off: telling her that a new visitor is coming from someplace far, far, far, away outside of Equestria.

Suddenly, a bright light appears blinding Pinkie a bit and dies down showing an anger, certain looking yellow sponge wearing square pants. Spongebob saw Pinkie.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, are you the new visitor, you must be new, you look strange but still a fun looking guy to have fun with!" Pinkie said fast-talk with a big smile.

"Fun as in smashing innocent krabby patties?" Spongebob asked furious.

"Krabby what?" Pinkie confused making Spongebob gasps.

"Oh, and you don't KNOW that this is you?" Spongebob pulled out the picture showing them to Pinkie as she inspects them.

"Oh yeah, I remember some tiny green guy wanted to get some pictures for his class and" Pinkie was cut off by a punch on the face stumbling her back a bit and drops some cupcakes from her mane.

"I'm going to show you to NEVER mess with Krabby Patties while I draw breath!" Spongebob declared war against the party-loving pony while stomping on the cupcake which Pinkie gasps.

"I made those cupcakes for all of my friends to share! Now, this is WAR!" Pinkie shouted in rage.

The two jumps toward each other ready to fight for the most ridiculous reason in history.

 **Here We Go!**

 **(Music-Super Smash Brawl Theme)**

Spongebob manage to land the first blow with a kick, follow by some punches and a karate-chop, but Pinkie broke out of the chain of attack, then he decided to put on his own karate gear (two large red gloves and a red helmet) and unleash barrages of punches and kicks in a combo chain, but Pinkie manages to break the combo.

 **C-C-C-C-Combo Breaker**

Pinkie performs her own combo attacks and send him flying in the air with a birthday cake costume appeared for some reason or whatever with exploding candies. Spongebob regain his thoughts and stretch his arms grabbing a branch from a tree and slingshot himself to Pinkie; crashes onto her and they begin fighting in a dust cloud while rolling elsewhere outside of town. Soon, the dust cloud vanished.

"I got you!" Spongebob claimed biting the arm.

"No, I got you!" Pinkie talked back before punching the leg.

Unfortunately, neither of them have each other because they're beating their own limps instead; Spongebob biting his own arm and Pinkie punching her own leg. Once the two realize this, they went to fighting each other in a clash of barrage punches until Pinkie tackles Spongebob with his back on the ground and holding a pencil in her mouth. She leans in close to his name and erase the sponge and square part leaving 'Bob' and 'Pants' as Spongebob screams.

"MY NAME'S NOT BOB PANTS?!" Spongebob shouted in rage as it was now his turn to tackle Pinkie laying her front on the ground with her back hoof up to his face.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" Spongebob smirked as he starts licking Pinkie's hoof though it only made Pinkie giggles instead of being gross out.

Spongebob think this isn't working and change his tactic, he took out his bubble bottle and blew some bubble shape bombs as he jumps off of the pink pony who still think she's being tickled, but it was too late for her to react in time as the bubble bombs went off in a big explosion sending her flying at Spongebob with his spatula; he smacks the spatula in the face sending Pinkie back down crashing on the ground and he descends readying his spatula like a sword.

"Time to slice you up!" Spongebob punned swinging down his spatula at Pinkie, but she dodges it though her tail was cut off.

Pinkie grrs as she ready herself, but then she playfully smiles.

"That's gonna be an interesting Tail to tell." Pinkie joked Spongebob tries not to laugh, but couldn't contain it as he laughs loudly from the joke.

What he didn't know was that the tail he cut off has a fuse that's shorting after being lit up and exploded right under Spongebob forcing him up in the air and falls to Pinkie who's ready herself with a baseball bat and a cap. Pinkie had to time this just right, and hit the falling Spongebob hard sending him flying across the sky and tinkle like a little star.

"He's going, he's going, and he's out of here!" Pinkie cheered pretending there's a crowd cheering for her like she won the baseball game.

She decided to check up on Spongebob using her crazy speed that is able to keep up with her speedy Rainbow Dash.

Spongebob panic as he continues to spore through the sky as he begins to fall, he looks down to see a bunch of boxes with dynamites in them, he gulps hoping to not fall on them, but an idea struck him. He brought out his Krusty Krab hat and expend it large enough to be use as a parachute slowing down his fall and lands safety near the dynamites.

"Remember kids, NEVER EVER try any of this at home or anywhere else, leave to the professionals like stuntmen and cartoons like me and Pinkie." Spongebob said to the Fourth Wall.

Just then, Pinkie came right at the scene with a cupcake in her hoof.

"Let see how you like my explosive cupcake recipe I made." Pinkie grinned as she about to run to Spongebob, but accidentally slip on a banana peel causing her to roll out of control with the cupcake towards Spongebob crashing onto him the explosives.

The cupcake Pinkie wanted to use on Spongebob landed on the boxes and…

 **BOOOOM**

With the explosions of the dynamites making a huge dust cloud that can be seen from Canterlot, something came out of the cloud in to the sky, screaming and hugging each other is Spongebob and Pinkie somehow surviving the explosion while panicking that they're gonna die. They quickly realize they are alive at first cheers then Spongebob punch Pinkie with a right-hook and she return attack with a punch, then the two collided into a cartoon-like dust cloud fighting and struggling each other. They began to fall back towards the ground as they continue on fighting on the dust cloud, crashing down right at the center of Ponyville.

"Alright, enough of these games." Spongebob snarled pushing Pinkie away and a bright light pops up revealing Spongebob in a bigger, stronger form.

"Get for the Invincibubble!" He shouted. His new appearance differs from that of SpongeBob SquarePants. He has a muscular body and slightly longer legs, while his head and pants remain the same size. He also wears a blue mask with a wand.

"Oh, so we're playing Super Heroes Verse huh, well, I hope you're ready for…" Pinkie starts running around and around so fast, bright-pink light shines on and disappears showing Pinkie in her own hero form.

"… Fili-Second!" She shouted. Wearing a white full-body suit with some purple lines as she jogs in place at a super-speed rate.

The two stares down at each other, ready to make the next move and end this battle once and for all. And a rubber ducky bounces between them like a tumbleweed. The they start charging at each other though Pinkie's new super speed has already come at Spongebob with hits in all directions, Invincibubble blows a big bubble from the wand on top of his head making Fili-Second touch it and blown away crashing into a building from the explosive pop. She got back up and runs again hoping to strike him again, but the large-muscle yellow man reacts just in time to grab her by the tail and slams her on the ground repeatedly like the Hulk smashing Loki and threw the speedy pony away before he took a deep breath and blows a large tidal wave of bubbles. Pinkie saw after getting up and spins her arms creating a large tornado sucking up all the bubbles and blowing them away, then she threw a triple-layer cake at Spongebob and it's electrocuting the muscle sponge while he is also getting punch and kick from Pinkie though she's also getting a little zap from the electric as well.

They continued on fighting from Spongebob unleashing his pet snail Gray ravishing on Pinkie's face to Pinkie using her party cannon with Spongebob's butt in it blowing him away, even comedy-silly slapping each other with rubber chickens they got some Cheese Sandwich until the sun sets on the horizon, showing both fighters panting heavily feeling tired, but still wanted to keep on fighting until one of them drops to the ground. They decided it was time to end this once and for all.

Spongebob took out the magic page and starts writing on it: to create a super-bubble punch, he blows hard from the wand creating a giant bubble-shape fist while Pinkie vibrates her hoof so fast that she believes it could destroy a rock 3-times bigger than a full-grown dragon.

"Don't asks the author, he just doesn't the power ponies well, even from the episode where me, my friends, and Spike got sucked into his comic book." Pinkie said to the Fourth Wall.

Next thing you know, they charge at each other furiously with burning determination in their eyes to win this battle; for Spongebob to avenge the krabby patties and Pinkie to avenge the cupcakes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spongebob roared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pinkie roared as well.

Both roaring at the same time, like eternal rivals clashing at each other like lion vs wolf, dragon vs tiger, Goku vs Vegeta, red vs blue, DC Universe vs Marvel Universe, etc., and their attacks collided; creating the largest shockwave anyone has ever felt blowing away most of Ponyville and other things 10 miles away from the town, then the whole screen begins to crack from the shockwave and went to a black void.

 **(Music End)**

 **(Later)**

"Oooooh, so it was Plankton who set this whole crazy fight to get the Krabby Patty Formula hoping the fight would put me out of the picture." Spongebob said being all wrapped up in bandages laying on a bed in the hospital.

"Well, that certainly made things clearer now." Pinkie said also wrapped in bandages and on the bed.

"As usually, he failed again and now he's doing some hard time labors, like cleaning up the entire town." Mr. Krabs mentioned laughing a little.

"Which could take him about 10 or 60 years to do." Twilight Sparkle said smirking.

"Maybe 1,000 years considering how tiny he is." Rainbow Dash pointed out motiving her hooves close together.

"These cupcakes are really tasty, mind if I take some home with me?" Patrick asked eating some cupcakes Pinkie made despite her injuries and completely off the subject of what the others are talking about.

Soon, everyone began to laugh thinking how crazy they went through today and in the end, everything has been worked out good for everyone. Well, almost everyone.

Plankton is seen in a janitor uniform with a broom just his sizes swiping away from dusts and trying to remove from bricks, but ended up getting crush as he groans in pain and the failed plan he cooked up backfire him.

* * *

 **KO**

 **Winner is…**

 **A Draw.**

 **And the Loser is…**

 **Plankton.**

* * *

 **KO hope you all enjoy that!  
**

 **I've always wanted to see Death Battle or One minute Melee or DBX of Spongebob Squarepants vs Pinkie Pie and I've decided to do it myself. And be on the lookout because I maybe doing another on in the future, hehe.**

 **KO comment, favorite, click the thumbs up button, and enjoy reading more!**


End file.
